Forever Yours
by wolverette
Summary: Logan and Jubilee share a tender moment. Told from Logan's POV. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Logan and Jubilee are owned by Marvel, dammit! I wish they were mine!

This little story popped into my head one night when I couldn't sleep! Although I'm beginning to wonder if planning the story was the _reason_ I couldn't sleep!!

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Forever Yours**

She's cryin' again. I can hear her as plainly as if she were standin' right next ta me, yet there are two rooms between hers an' mine. My heart aches ta go ta her, ta comfort her an' tell her it'll be okay. But I can't. She wants me. An' God help me, I want her too. It's best that I keep away an' let her deal with this by herself. Best fer me, best fer her. An' if I tell myself that often enough, I may come ta believe it.

Her gentle sobs are torture ta my soul an' I put my head under my pillow, fer once cursin' my enhanced hearin'. It's been like this fer weeks now, ever since the nightmares came back, the ones that have her cryin' out in her sleep an' rendin' the sheets. My little girl has been through so much in her short life that it's no surprise she has nightmares. First that bastard Bastion hurt her, an' then she was crucified right on our own front lawn. I know how that feels. Been done t'me an' believe me I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. She's coped with it all, better'n anyone thought she would. She's tough, my girl ….. was taught by the best. But her experiences have caught up with her …. left scars. The body's healed ….. but there are still scars.

Chuck thought he could help her ….. heal her mind ….. give her peace. So she came home …. home ta the people who love her, the people who can help her through this. Chuck an' Jeannie have been workin' with her every other day, healin' her mind, tryin' ta lock the nightmares away where they can't hurt her. But they're still surfacin', wakin' her up almost every night ….. callin' out in her agony ….. callin' fer me.

An' so I started goin' ta her in the night, when the nightmares began, takin' her in my arms an' rockin' her until her fears subsided an' she could sleep again. An' then I would stay with her, watchin' her sleep, guardin' her. The nightmares never came when I was there ….. she feels safe in my arms …. loved …..

Then Summers found out I was goin' ta her room at night an' we had words ….. fierce words. _It's indecent …… what will the other residents think? _Blows were almost exchanged. I tried t'tell him she needed me, that I was easin' her fears. _She's twenty four, not a little girl any more …. she needs me. _But he wouldn't listen. He forbid me ta go ta her again …… an' heaven help me, I listened …… fer once, I obeyed.

I stayed away, an' a little piece of me died every time I woke an' heard her cryin' in the night ….. alone. I can hear her now, even through the pillow an' suddenly I know that I can't stay away from her any longer. My little girl needs me ….. she's sufferin'. What kind of man am I ta ignore that?

Her room is dark, but I can see her, a pale silhouette in the window, huggin' herself an' cryin' softly, tryin' not ta be heard. She doesn't hear me comin' an' she gasps as I slide my arms around her waist, then relaxes as she realizes it's me an' rests her head back onto my shoulder. She's cold an' I lean in close, givin' her my body heat. On impulse, I press a kiss ta her neck an' she turns with a sob, buryin' her face into my shoulder, cryin' bitterly. I stroke her long, silky black hair, murmerin' soothin' noises, as she cries herself out, givin' her all the time she needs.

Eventually she calms an' pulls back from me slightly. I can see her face in the moonlight, eyes puffy an' cheeks streaked with tears …… but she looks so beautiful. I raise a hand an' brush away the tears with my thumb, an' she sighs an' closes her eyes, bringin' up a hand ta hold mine in place against her cheek. She turns slightly an' presses a kiss into my palm an' then she looks at me with those big blue eyes o' hers an' I feel myself spiralin' away ….

I lean in ta press a kiss ta her throat – she's as tall as me now, I don't have ta lean far. She breathes my name ….. _Logan_ ….. an' my heart almost stops. All these years I've known her an' she's never used my name – always Wolvie, Wolvster or Wolverino. Never Logan ….. and never so sensually ….. so full of desire ……

She nips at my ear with her sharp little teeth, an' then starts trailin' hot little kisses along my jaw-line until she reaches my lips. She slows then, suddenly shy, an' I pull her closer, lettin' her know it's okay, that I'm fine with this. It's her move, I wanna see where this is gonna go …..

Her lips brush mine, hesitantly at first, then with more ardour as she grows bolder. Her tongue flutters apprehensively at my lips an' she gasps as I grant her access, meetin' her tongue with my own. She moans softly as I deepen' the kiss an' slides her fingers into my hair ….. an' heaven help me, I can't stop myself ….. I start to purr way down in my throat. She pulls away with a delighted squeal an' I change the purr fer a growl, showin' my canines. She giggles an' flings her arms around my neck ….. _I'm not afraid of you_ …… she whispers breathily in my ear.

She's right. She's never been afraid o' my darker side, even when I slip into one o' my beserker rages. She's the only one who can pull me back when I go feral ….. the only one who can calm me.

Her hands continue their exploration o' my hair, her tongue flickin' at my ear. My eyes close in ecstasy until I realize that she's tryin' to provoke another response. _The little minx! _So she wants a response, does she? Well, I'll give her a response!

She gasps as my arms tighten around her, an' I tip her gently back, seekin' her lips with mine an' findin' 'em responsive. They part obligingly, an' I plunge deep, tastin' her sweetness fer the first time. She moans softly an' gives as good as she gets, chasin' me back to flick her tongue around my canines. When another moan rends the night air I realize it's mine ….

Our bodies fit together as though we were made for each other. It feels so right, so natural ….. as though our souls were callin' out to each other an' waitin' fer us to stop playin' the fool an' realize that this was meant to be. A feelin' of calm settles over me ……

An' just like that, I suddenly understand …… I came to comfort her, but somehow my little girl – no, my woman, my Jubilee, has eased the ache that I've been carryin' for so many years. We _were_ made for each other, she's my soulmate …. we just never realized until now. She's captured me, heart an' soul …. I'll be hers an' she'll be mine …… Forever.


End file.
